


prompt drabbles

by nerdiests



Series: Phantom Jedi [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: "i've said no every single time you've asked why would i change my mind now", Danny is a Jedi, Gen, Sam and Tucker are a part of the Rebel Alliance, Sam's still rich but it's not mentioned ever, Tucker is Done (tm), Vlad is an Inquisitor, a noncanon bit now, danny's like... fuck off m8, he just wants an apprentice and danny is ideal but, he won't leave danny alone, jedi danno au, mentions of anakin skywalker and ahsoka tano, references to phantom technically, they're also kinda policing how he uses his force abilities, vlad's freakin annoying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: lil drabbles i wrote for some prompts i was given





	1. prompt: radiant, master, forever

Danny had been running a mission for the Alliance, just a routine supply run, nothing major. He’d not expected any trouble, maybe a bit with customs on a planet, but nothing much else. So when he saw a familiar ship tailing his, he rolled his eyes.

“What is it with him?” Danny muttered, expecting the hail before it came.

“Unidentified ship, you must make a landing for a routine inspection.” Knowing that he couldn’t get away fast enough to make the hyperspace jump, Danny grudgingly landed again. After turning off his navigation computer – in case there was a slicer on board his ship – and his astromech R2-F6 for the same reason, Danny lowered the entrance ramp.

“Oh, Daniel. I wasn’t expecting to see you on this ship.” Danny scoffed, leveling a gaze at the Inquisitor that had been chasing after him for what felt like forever, but was only two years in reality.

“ _Really_. I’m so _surprised_ to see you Vlad. It’s quite the shock that you’re the one that was on the ship tailing mine, and _just so happened_ to make a routine checkup that’s probably not routine at all, but hey. _Nice seeing you_ ,” Danny drawled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Vlad feigned a look of hurt.

“I drop by to say a simple hello and I am greeted by scorn? Daniel, I thought you had _manners_ ,” Vlad replied. Danny outright laughed at that.

“Came to say hello? Ha! You came by on a claim that you were inspecting my ship, and that’s an obviously transparent plan. You just want to ask me to be your apprentice again. And you know, I’ll say the exact same thing I always say. Which is no, if you haven’t caught on yet.” Danny said.

“Just let me teach you, Daniel!” Vlad exclaimed, and Danny rolled his eyes at the proposition. It was one Vlad made every single time the two encountered one another. And Danny refused. Every. Single. Time. And Vlad hadn’t still caught on yet. That or he thought his _charisma_ and skill with blackmailing people, better known as _manipulation_ , would sway Danny to joining him.

“Vlad, how many times do I have to tell you to _leave me alone_ ,” Danny replied in a deadpan, giving a similar look to the Inquisitor that seemed to be fascinated with making Danny his apprentice.

“You need a master to teach you the ways of the force, Daniel,” Vlad replied. Danny rose an eyebrow in reply.

“And why, pray tell, do I need a ‘master’ to teach me how to use the Force? I’ve got a good grasp on it already. I’ve learned enough on my own,” Danny stated. And that was a fact, a very true one. Danny had to learn how to conceal his abilities early on, or his parents would’ve turned him into the Empire. His sister Jazz knew, but that was an accident. Good thing he’d left when he’d turned sixteen.

“That’s how the balance works! There is a master, and there is an apprentice. That’s how things were, and that’s how things still _are_ , Daniel,” Vlad said. Danny’s eyebrow rose further.

“The ‘balance’. And ‘old traditions’. Wow, what a wonderful combination to spoon-feed bantha shit with, Vlad,” Danny replied, getting fully ready to walk back up the entrance ramp and fly off into hyperspace. He was stopped by Vlad’s voice, however.

“Daniel, your presence in the Force is _radiant_. It glows, quite brightly. I’m befuddled as to how Lord Vader hasn’t noticed you yet. He finds the powerful force users eventually,” Vlad said. Danny was about to speak up about Luke Skywalker, but knew that if Vader didn’t know before then, it would be unwise to reveal it. Though it wasn’t likely. So he directed Vlad’s attention to something else.

“And how do you know my force presence is _radiant_ , as you say? Are you just spending hours meditating on what to do to next make me your apprentice, Vlad?” Danny queried. Vlad sputtered, losing his composure.

“Wha- no! It’s quite obvious in the Force whenever you’re near, Daniel, not halfway across the galaxy. Maybe across half a planet, but I digress. You’re a powerful force user Daniel. Let me teach you how to use the Force properly, and you can truly bend the Force to your will!” Vlad exclaimed. Danny grimaced.

“Thanks for the offer, Vlad, truly! But I’ll have to decline, just like all the other times you’ve asked me,” Danny replied. He slowly began to walk backwards up the entrance ramp.

“No. Nope. Nada. Never. Not gonna,” Danny said, as he reached the button that would close the ramp.

“Daniel what are you-”

“Hasta la vista, Vlad!” Danny shouted, pressing the button to retract the entrance ramp. It began to pull up and Danny dashed toward the cockpit. As the ramp fully shut and he slid into the pilot’s seat, turning everything back on as he did so, he heard Vlad’s scream of outrage. Another successful escape. Now all he had to do was get back to Hoth with the supplies, but not without a pit stop on a planet far, far away. Just in case Vlad planted a tracker. 


	2. prompt: "No, Danny, turning regular doors into automatic doors is not what the Force is for."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another drabble i wrote

Danny stared at the door in front of him, mystified by what one simple swipe of his hand could do. He’d found a door that didn’t open automatically, and swiped his hand out in front of himself on instinct, and the door opened, like magic. Or the Force, in this case. For about twenty minutes he stood there, swiping his hand back and forth, until someone walked by and saw Danny.

“Danny? What’re you doing?” It was his friend Tucker, it seemed. Danny stopped swiping the door back and forth, looking at his friend.

“Moving this door,” Danny replied, swiping his hand to close the door for emphasis. Tucker opened his mouth to speak, closed it, glanced at Danny’s belt, and opened his mouth again.

“I don’t know how I keep on forgetting that you’re a Jedi but I keep on doing that. You’ve got a lightsaber on your belt, I don’t know how I forget when a reminder is literally _right in front of me_ ,” Tucker said, and Danny laughed. Which attracted the attention of their other friend.

“Danny, Tucker, what are you two doing?” Sam walked up to the two of them, raising an eyebrow at the boys antics.

“Tuck keeps on forgetting I’m a force user, and it’s hilarious!” Danny replied through giggles. Sam’s eyebrow rose higher, and she looked at Tucker.

“How in the galaxy do you forget one of your best friends is a Jedi, Tucker?” Sam queried, getting a shrug from Tucker.

“Danny doesn’t _act_ like a Jedi, not like Skywalker does,” Tucker replied. Sam rolled her eyes, before looking at Danny.

“You never said why you were standing in front of this door in the first place, Danny,” Sam said, and Danny paused.

“Oh yeah, this door isn’t automatic and I swept my hand in front of it and it moved. So I stood here for about twenty minutes and just. Moved the door back and forth.” Tucker and Sam looked at their friend, then at each other, then back to Danny.

“That’s… Not what a Jedi should be doing with the Force,” Tucker eventually said, and Danny shook his head.

“Yes, yes it is,” Danny said solemnly.

“No, Danny, making regular doors automatic doors is not what the Force is for,” Sam replied, and Danny shook his head violently.

“I’m the force user here, I can decide what I use the Force for when I use it!” Danny exclaimed, and Sam shook her head.

“The Jedi Order didn’t use the Force to open doors, Danny,” Sam said. Danny gave Sam a look.

“Good thing I’m just a force user that doesn’t follow Jedi ideals to the letter, then,” Danny said, grinning. Sam sighed, and Tucker laughed.

“Hey, isn’t it lunch time?” Tucker asked, and Danny nodded.

“We should probably go get food then,” Danny said, and the three walked towards the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my buddy pal chin gave me this prompt and i really like how it turned out  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku


	3. prompt: "why can't we fear the apocalypse like regular people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble that's not technically canon to the au, but it fit the prompt i was given  
> note: the jedi danno au technically takes place during the original trilogy, but this fits well with order 66

“You’ve heard about Skywalker’s rampage at the Jedi temple, right?” Tucker asked Danny curiously. Danny paused in the middle of eating his sandwich.

“You mean Anakin? He rampages around the temple often, most recently when… His apprentice was exiled from the Order,” Danny replied. Tucker shook his head furiously, pointing at the HoloNet screen in his apartment. Danny’s eyes boggled at what he saw on screen.

“The Jedi Order’s betrayed the Senate? _What_?” Danny dropped the sandwich he held, his hand straying to the lightsaber on his belt.

“General Skywalker has been going through the Jedi Temple and…” Tucker trailed off, and Danny paused for a moment, before realizing what Tucker meant. A hand went to his mouth and he had to prevent himself from throwing up on the floor.

“Anakin wouldn’t…” Danny swallowed, looking over at the HoloNet screen again. A familiar face greeted him, albeit cloaked in darkness. And yellow eyes.

“No…” Danny fell off the chair he sat in. The general he’d worked with, hotheaded but kind, passionate about his beliefs… He wouldn’t do something like this. But those yellow eyes… They explained everything. From what his master had told him, yellow eyes meant Sith. Anakin wouldn’t Fall though, would he?

“Danny! Are you alright?” The door to the apartment burst open at those words, and his other friend, Sam, ran inside.

“Does Danny _look_ okay?” Tucker replied, and Danny numbly shook his head.

“Sorry, I just… I can’t process this. Ahsoka’s master wouldn’t do this… He wouldn’t…” Danny stared blankly at the wall, and the apartment was silent as Danny’s emotions roiled.

“Danny… The table is floating…” Tucker said quietly, and Danny blinked. There was a thud behind him, but Danny didn’t turn around. Danny knew this mess was occurring around him, but. He couldn’t. Process it.

“Danny?” He blinked. Tucker and Sam were both looking at him, they seemed _very_ worried.

“I think this affected him more than he wants to admit,” Sam muttered to Tucker, who nodded.

“He’s probably still a bit shaken up from what happened with Ahsoka a few months ago,” Tucker added. Danny shook his head, looking at his friends.

“ _He_ is right here,” Danny said, standing up. He took one look at the clothing he was wearing, then took off the traditional robe he wore, that most Jedi wore.

“Tucker, I need to borrow some of your clothes.”

“Wait what?” Danny kicked his boots off, walking towards Tucker’s dresser.

“If I wear something the ‘Empire’ doesn’t recognize as ‘Jedi wear’ I should be okay. Though I might have to do something about my face… Vlad wasn’t as popular as the General or General Kenobi but he _was_ up there… I could dye my hair?” Sam and Tucker shared a look as Danny started throwing clothes over his shoulders frantically.

“You could… Maybe invert it? White would look good on you, Danny,” Sam said, pondering for a moment as Danny yanked out a red and white shirt and some pants.

“Is there any way we could change my eye color?” Danny asked, and Sam started talking. The two began to discuss disguise animatedly, while Tucker sighed.

“Why can’t we prepare for the apocalypse like normal people?” he wondered, drawing Sam and Danny’s attention to him.

“What?” Sam asked, and Tucker shrugged.

“Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend aevum gave me a prompt and, though i modified the wording a bit, i rolled with it  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> so my pal luna gave me a prompt and i rolled with it  
> tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


End file.
